Together Forever
by Tensaiga
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. They love each other but like love they are blind to it, but can a road trip, and senior year make them more then just best friends? What secrets will be revealed? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

Title: Together Forever

Chapter 1: Prologue

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. They love each other but like love they are blind to it, but can a road trip, and senior year make them more then just best friends? What secrets will be revealed? Anger, Jealousy, Love, Happiness what will be the outcome? Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya

* * *

**Prologue**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat, starring at the black, and white clock which hung against the peach walls. It ticked away slowly one second, then another. The students waited as their eyes bore into the plastic. Inuyasha slowly stood up. "5…" he started

Kagome too got up, "4…" she added

Miroku got up and continued, "3…"

Sango watched but Miroku pulled her up and they both chanted two. Kouga got up, "1…"

Ayame was the last. As the bell rang she along with the rest of the gang screamed, "School's out! Everyone summer vacation has just arrived and its time to party!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Ayame all ran outside screaming. They cheered on the top of their lungs and threw open the large brown school doors. All of them ran to the tree closest to the fence exit and stopped gasping for breath. "You do know what this means right?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah one more year to go!" cheered Kagome

Everyone agreed and stood up. "You know we should celebrate." Suggested Ayame

"Yeah! We should go on a Summer Road Trip!" shouted everyone

**Sorry for resubmitting but I have to totally write an authors note. lol! Okay go to and then search for Ebay. There is this awesomely funny song "I want it that way" except it's for Ebay!**


	2. The Mysterious Email

Title: Together Forever

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Email

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. They love each other but like love they are blind to it, but can a road trip, and senior year make them more then just best friends? What secrets will be revealed? Anger, Jealousy, Love, Happiness what will be the outcome? Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya

* * *

**The Mysterious Email**

Inuyasha walked into his house and threw his jacket. He knew his sister wasn't home yet and his mother was still at work. He trudged up the stairs to his room and dropped his backpack next to his desk turning on the 3 – year old pc. Luckily the phone rang and he rushed over to get it. "Hello?" Inuyasha asked

"Hi Inuyasha it's Kagome."

"Oh hi Kagome what's up?" he asked

"Tomorrow we're going in 3 different cars. You and I are going in one car. Miroku and Sango are going in another car. Finally Kouga and Ayame are going in a different car." Answered Kagome

"Okay!" Inuyasha answered overly happy with the fact that he and Kagome would be in a car alone

"So tomorrow we will all meet at the mall. We will leave from there and take out different routes. At the end we will meet up at Great America." She cheered over the phone

"That's on the other side of California." Exclaimed Inuyasha

"That's what makes it fun!" laughed Kagome

"Yeah. Then what about the hotels and stuff?" asked Inuyasha

"We're going to flow with the wind and go wherever it takes us as long as we come to our final destination." replied Kagome

"Fine." Moaned Inuyasha

They hung up the phone. The computer was on by now so he sat at his desk and checked his email. He had 5 new emails, so he clicked the mini icon that looked like an envelope with the fire on its side. There were just his usual emails from the guys except one chain letter. Even though he wasn't superstitious his curiosity was boosted and he wanted to check it out.

Date: Fri, 9 June 2005 11: 43: 22 – 0700 (PDT)

From: ☺ "Unknown Stranger"  
To: "Inuyasha Taisho"

As Bright as the Sun

As Dark as the Moon

Something new will happen

It's waiting for you

Someone close

Will become closer

Together forever

Your friendship will last forever

Don't hesitate

Don't be scared

Let your heart talk

Listen to what it says

"What? Is this weird or what? Hmm… it doesn't matter but how did she know my name?" Inuyasha asked himself

Sighing he went to pack his clothes up. It was still early so by the time he would be don't his mom and sister would be back. He emptied out his closet and sat on his bed after a long session of packing. Inuyasha heard the doorbell so he ran downstairs and opened the door for his mom.

"Hello Inuyasha." She greeted him

"Hi mom. Oh the gang and I are going on a road trip tomorrow." Inuyasha told her

"Alright dear just remember to call!" she smiled at him

"I will mom. I will!" he smiled back

**Hey guys! Okay I'm updating all my stories now because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks. Japan here I come. Anyway so as a present I undated all my stories or am on the verge of. Have fun and review!!! Okay hm… hey how about could you get me to 25 reviews or more?**


	3. What?

Title: Together Forever

Chapter 3: What?

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Rating: PG – 13

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. They love each other but like love they are blind to it, but can a road trip, and senior year make them more then just best friends? What secrets will be revealed? Anger, Jealousy, Love, Happiness what will be the outcome? Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya

**

* * *

What?**

At night Inuyasha, as well as everyone else went to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. They were going to spend time together before the school year started once again. It was something that they had planned out a while ago.

Sadly in the morning when Inuyasha woke up, it was raining and he quietly ate his breakfast. Kagome said that she'd be coming around in an hour or two to pick him up, because she had to shop for some last minute things.

Inuyasha agreed not wanting to get into what she wanted and ate his breakfast. Then he went to go play some games and then stared at the ceiling till he heard a honk from outside. He quickly grabbed his things and kissed his mom on the check before closing the door shut.

Kagome gave him her signature smile which, warmed his heart and he quickly ran over. Jumping in they were on their way to a great summer. "Inuyasha we're going to meet everyone at school. It's to make sure that we leave together and end up at places together!" Kagome informed him.

"Oh! I was wondering about that, but never mind I got it!" Inuyasha sheepishly replied.

The rain drops pelted the car and Inuyasha felt himself slowly drifting of to sleep.

It was sometime after that he Kagome shook him when they had reached school. If the others saw him sleeping they would squeal, or at least the girls would, because it was the only time that he wasn't loud and rowdy.

Inuyasha moaned and growled a little wanting to sleep again, but Kagome wouldn't have it. "Inuyasha you better get up now or I will show everyone those baby pictures of you." Kagome threatened.

Before she knew it Inuyasha was up and looking around. "Shh! No one needs to know about that!" he replied.

"Then get up Inuyasha. We're at school and the gang is almost here. I don't think I need squealing!" Kagome informed him.

Inuyasha nodded and relaxed into the seat waiting for everyone else to show so that they could move on.

When the other's did show they quickly put a plan together. They were all going to go to a hotel called Hiroshima Tower (not real, I think). It was so that just in case they got lost, as in lost sight of each other, then they would have the opportunity to meet up once again at the hotel.

Not only that but there was a catch! "One more thing guys!" Kouga smirked.

"What is that?" Sango asked.

"We have to sleep in the same room as the person we're driving with!" he grinned.

**The dancing dead – how about this chapter? I wrote it 20 minutes before I had my tutor. You better be happy! **

**Readers,**

**This is a brief note actually on all my stories. I am VERY slow on updating them for actually 2 reasons. One is being that I don't have time. I'm a freshman in high school and have not time to really work on stories but I try to get sometime in every now and then. That's why it's so slow. Two being that I'm currently "Re – doing" other stories like Truth or Dare because I feel that it can be better. If you don't believe me then go check it out. The first like 4 – 6 chapters are different then all the others. That is easily noted by the format that they are in.**

**Actually now that I think about it there is probably another reason why I haven't been updating. It's because there is this guy who just LOVES to be with me and I like to hang out with him so yea… heh… He has like never complimented me but today he did it twice. Well actually the second time was a joke on my part. **

**The first time I was like "what if I ditch you at the movies with my friend?" and he said "No you're too nice to do that." (Awww lol) the second time one of his mom's friend saw us together while we were buying lunch and waved at him and like his mom is like anti – girl or something. They find him with a girl they assume that he's going out with her. So I was like "she's going to tell your mom isn't she?" and he was like "yea" like a quick thing of realization. **

**He acknowledged that I was a girl which is funny and I was like "omg that's the second compliment today!" and he's like "damn I'm losing my touch!" lol!**

**Tensaiga**


	4. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
